Some Kind of Paradise
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Cars fanfiction. Set in the beautiful background of Hawaii, we are introduced to a beautiful yellowgreen Carmen Ghia by the name of Patricia. Patricia loves life and loves living in Hawaii, but one day a rogue hurricane picks her up and drops her


Note: Cars fan-fiction. Set in the beautiful background of Hawaii, we are introduced to a beautiful yellow-green Carmen Ghia by the name of Patricia. Patricia loves life and loves living in Hawaii, but one day a rogue hurricane picks her up and drops her off in the most unlikely place...Radiator Springs. There she is taken care of by Doc Hudson and finds herself becoming fond of him. This one has a bit of angst/depression/unrequited love. Except there is a ray of hope (literally) for Patricia when she meets a "rebel" by the name of Rey ElCamino, an orange custom El Camino truck with flashy orange headlights. He's not all about flash and razzle-dazzle. He has a sensitive side. Believe it or not, Rey is a farmer, but he secretly loves street racing.

Chapter 1—Swept Away

It was another incredible day among the islands of Hawaii. Patricia, a cute, energetic, bubbly yellow green Carmen Ghia, lived a rather simple life as a cook at the local diner. Cars all over the islands recommended her as one of the best chefs in Hawaii. She adored serving others and savored living in Hawaii. She couldn't have life any other way, and she couldn't imagine a more perfect life. All of that was about to a crashing end, and at all times, during the summer luau.

The luau itself had always been a tradition the islanders held with pride and they adored having a good time. With Patricia's homemade food, she had to make extra just to keep the visitors' tanks full. It was no trouble because she could cook well even in a crisis. Everything was going as planned, and all cars were decked out in bright Hawaiian floral patterns to kick off the occasion of the party. The mentality of the Hawaiian was there really didn't need to be an occasion since the act of living in and of itself was a celebration and they were grateful to be alive. Although the mood was light and cheery, there were ominous storm clouds gathering overhead.

Everyone who was listening to the radio or the television were gasping in horror as they heard the worst news imaginable. The weathercars on channel 15 had forecast a typhoon in the area and for everyone to batten down the hatches or move to one of the islands that was less vulenerable to the storm's effects. Everyone had heard the news except Patricia. She had been so terribly busy that she hadn't had time to listen to the news and the rain came in like a flash. Before she knew what had happened, a wave had knocked her out. She never knew just how close to death she would come, but when she awakened, she would be in a place totally unfamamilar.

Chapter 2—Gathering Bearings

When Patricia awoke, her eyes were still heavy. She found herself in a clinic and heard the deep basso profundo of someone _singing_.

_I was feelin' ah so bad now_

_So I asked my friendly doctor just what I had_

_I said now Doctor, Mr. MD_

_Can ya tell me, what's getting me ?_

_He said yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah !_

_All you need...All you really need_

_Good Loving !_

_Gimmie gimmie gimmie gimmie good loving_

_Now ya gotta have loving _

_Gimmie gimmie gimmie good loving, good loving !_

The dark blue Hudson stopped singing and chuckled lightly with a smile when he saw the confused Carmen Ghia.

"Good morning there, Patricia !", he said. He already knew her name since it was on her liscence plate. Patricia coughed a bit. She had no idea what had happened to her or how she had arrived in this odd locale. The last thing she remembered was being smacked by an oncoming wave.

"Am I in heaven ?", she thought, seeing the Hudson and finding him very handsome. She tried not to show her blush but it was too obvious.

"Oh, no ! Gracious no, child ! You're in Radiator Springs. I'm the doctor. When I found you, you were nearly on the verge of dying. I pumped all the water out of you and repaired some damage. You must've been through a lot.", Hudson said, lowering her down from the lift.

"I remember being involved in a storm in Hawaii...Wait a minute...Radiator _Springs_ !", Patricia said, almost in shock.

"Yes, that's what I said. It's alright, dear. I'll show you around town. If I can, I can arrange for a transport out of her immediately the next day.", Hudson said, taking her gently by the tire and escorting her out. Her cheeks turned a darker red this time. She knew who this mysterious Hudson was and she had secretly been a fan of his all her life. Only now was she just meeting him. _Forget_ Hawaii. This was paradise.

As Patricia was shown around Radiator Springs, she met each and everyone. She didn't want to leave for home just yet. The little town was already growing on her and she could see that with the recent changes made, particularly with a currently installed circuit courtesy of Lightning McQueen. But she had never counted on falling so deeply into love. She was shy and unsure of how to tell the respectful, wise Hudson how she felt, but the right time would come.

Chapter 3—Caught Off Guard

Patricia didn't have a lot of money but had been able to start building up her funds by working at Flo's and helping her out. It seemed that Patricia's recipies were producing a lot of fanfare. It was a pity that she wasn't going to stay because a lot of automobiles continuously complimented her on how sensational her cooking was. Humbly, she accepted the praise and after work, she watched the stars while singing soothing Hawaiian melodies.

She glanced up at the stars and watched some meteorites zoom by in the horizon. It was another beautiful night. She did the same thing every night before heading home in Hawaii and truthfully, she was feeling a little homesick.

"You'll catch your death out here, Patty !", Doc said, with concern. He was right, it was a little cold outside and it might bring a chill to her engine.

"You _startled_ me, Doc. But you're correct. I should be heading back to Flo's garage.", Patricia answered.

"I'll escort you.", Doc offered, in a rather gallant way.

"You're too kind, Doc.", Patricia responded, beginning to blush again.

Doc led Patricia back to Flo's garage and she turned to him. She quite unexpectedly pecked him on the cheek.

"What was that for ?", Doc questioned, curiously.

"I have wanted to do that ever since I arrived here...The truth is, I...love you.", Patricia said, almost in a whisper.

"I figured as much. I don't want to disappoint you, but I don't have the same sentiments.", Doc answered as politely and gently as he could. Patricia sunk on her tires and felt tears signing at her windshields, but she woudln't cry in Doc's presence. It was something she was expecting, but the letdown of unrequited love stung far more than a barb in her side.

"I am sorry I was so forward but what I said came from the bottom of my engine.", Patricia confessed.

"I know, I don't doubt that. I admire you for having the integrity to tell me though. I must bid you goodnight. See you tomorrow, Patty.", Doc said, driving away. Patricia cried somewhat and felt her heart breaking but she wouldn't be staying there long. As Doc had promised, there would be a transport that would take her back home soon.

Chapter 4—You Caught My Eye

The very next day, Patricia packed what little she had up and tossed it into her trunk. A very reliable cruise service had been called to pick her up. She was sad to go but she couldn't wait to return to Hawaii. Besides, she didn't belong there; her extended ohana needed her.

She still loved Doc a little and was slightly angered at his decision, but it was for the best.

On her way to the pier she was intriegued by a little farm that was owned by a rather large family. She looked around curiously and accidentally backed into a tractor.

"MOO !", the tractor said as if to say, "Well excuuuse me, I was here in this spot to graze _first_ ! What gives you the right to graze in _my_ spot ?"

"Terribly sorry.", Patricia said, as she backed away. She bumped into something or someone else.

"Oops !", she gasped, not expecting someone to be behind her.

"It's quite alright, Senorita. I noticed you were looking at my farm earlier. Pretty chica like you caught my eye.", the charming orange El Camino said, in a suave Latin accent.

"I am impresed. You and your brothers are hard workers. Sorry to look and run, but I have a boat I need to catch.", Patricia said, starting to motor away.

"Wait a minute, Patricia ! Could I go with you ?", the El Camino questioned.

"What do you mean by that ! I hardly even _know_ you, sir.", Patricia confessed.

"My name is Ray. I have always wanted to get out of here, and you're my ticket to paradise !", Ray said. She had to admit, what Ray had said was bold, but she couldn't agree to let him go along with her. After all, they had just _met_ and such a thing could be seen as scandalous by those who were seeing it from a distance.

"I'll tell you what...I'll stay here a bit longer and when I am ready to go, you can ask for permission to come with me. How's that sound ?", Patricia offered. The Camino thought about the sugguestion. It wasn't what he had intially planned but it made more sense.

"Oh, all right.", Ray said, with a smooth and mischeivious smile.

"Glad to hear it.", Patricia replied, and actually grinned along with him. The pain that she had was slowly beginning to vanish. Sure, it would take a while for her to fall in love again but, it wasn't so awful really.

Chapter 5—Stay Just a Little Bit Longer

She had heard it from another source that Doc had loved once and was more of a lone wolf. But she admired that. True, he had loved and known the joy of love but lost his love quite tragically. She had a feeling something awful like that had occurred, but was glad she had the honor of meeting him and befriending him. The pain of that still lingered a little but at least she could understand why Doc would possibly never love again. If he did, that lady would be very lucky. She couldn't think of such things now because it wasn't important.

The V8 Cafe was packed with customers that were demanding Patty's homestyle Hawaiian cooking.

"I've got more customers than I know what to do with, Pats. But, that's actually a good thing. You're a real blessin' to my Cafe, hun.", Flo said, chuckling heartily.

"Mahalo ! Think nothing of it. I'm glad to help you, dear. You're becoming part of my extended ohana.", Patricia responded, handing another customer an order of high-octane/low carb

waffle house and sausages.

By the end of the day, Ray had come to talk to Patricia. He wanted her to watch him in his street race outside of Carburetor County. If he had been racing inside city limits, Doc and Sherrif would be pitching fits or more likely, blowing a gasket.

Rey was going against an off-roader, Ronny, whom she had met earlier. Ron was an IrocZ, who was more used to dirt racing. Then there were some other racers, a couple low-riders named Lupe and Ignacio , Sarge and Robin and Rey himself. Lupe and Iggy were good friends of Rey, and he had a friendly rivalry with Sarge.

Patricia was selected to be the flag waver at the race and the cars kicked up dust as soon as they took off. Lupe and Iggy were catching the dust that Sarge and Robin were leaving behind.

"Ha ha ha ! You've got to keep up with me Four Stars !", Robin laughed loudly.

"I'm not too far behind you soldier !", Sarge teased. He wanted to catch her from behind and tackle her with a smooch again. He was known for doing that since he had fallen head over tires for her.

"Oraleeeeeee !", Lupe and Iggy said in unison as they passed Ray. Ray was in last place, but he fired off all of his cylanders and put his afterburners into overdrive.

"Adios, amigos !", he said, speeding to third place and following close next to Sarge. There was so much dust that Patricia couldn't see what was going on. By the time all the clouds cleared, Robin had come in first, Sarge was a close second, smooching Robin's cheek all the way and Rey was third.

"Man, I could've _sworn_ I was getting ahead of those two. If you weren't so tough, Robin, I would've beaten you.", Rey said, shaking a tire at her. Robin laughed.

"During the last turn you almost did, but I picked up a little extra speed.", Robin said, patting him on the back. Patricia was impressed with Rey's driving congratulated him and the rest on an entertaining show.

Patricia realized that she was being missed back home because her friends kept sending her text messages on her cell that she carried on her carson all the time. She sighed. The Pinapple Cafe was suffering since she had been swept away and they needed her back. She had to make a difficult decision. Carburetor county had grown so much on her and she hadn't realized just how much. She had fallen in love with Rey, quite unexpectedly. She could take him back with her, but what would his parents say ? Would they allow him to return to Hawaii with her ?

Epilogue

She kept her tears hidden from others when she had to say farewell, but it was decided that Ray could go with her. He wanted to make a life for himself in Hawaii. Of course he would return to visit with Patricia whenever they could, but it was clearly obvious the two were in love.

He would sneak a little peck on her cheek every now and then, whispering poetic things to her in Spanish in her ears. Luckily she understood some Spanish so she knew what he was saying to her. Her heart was full of joy and hope for the future. She loathed saying goodbye to her new friends, but it wasn't the end. Aloha meant goodbye, but it also meant hello. They would be together again someday. As they left on the boat, she and Ray sang merilly.

_Aloha oe, aloha oe_

_Ikeona ona noha ikanipo _

_One fond embrace ahoae ea_

_Until we meet again. _

September 4, 2006


End file.
